My Little Pokémon
by MegaAbsol123
Summary: Twilight and her friends end up in the world of Pokémon after a teleportation goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Sammy stretched out her arms, careful to ensure she didn't shrug off the feelers of her affectionate Sylveon, Pinkamena. The cute Pokémon's ribbon-like feelers were wrapped around her trainer's forearm protectively. Sammy grinned, stroking the Pokémon's pink little head with one black-gloved hand.

Christina giggled from across the clearing, "Pinks really does like you, doesn't she?" The campfire sitting between the two girls illuminated the blonde's face in that spooky story sort of way.

Sammy nodded. "If she didn't, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. You know how scared I was that she wouldn't forgive me after I lost her in Terminus Cave! It's a good thing that we found her."

Chrisy smiled. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Katie beat you to it!"

Sure enough, the blonde was tucked comfortably into her sleeping bag, her Pachirisu curled by her head for extra warmth.

Chrisy glared at the sleeping girl before discarding her red jacket and sinking so deep into her sleeping bag that you couldn't even see her stupidly long hair.

Sammy giggled before removing her own black jacket, resting it across Pinkamena's back and tucking into her own sleeping bag. Before she drifted off, she made another mental check of everything they'd done today.

 _We're starting to run a little low on food,_ she thought. _At least water won't be a problem, we have two Pokémon that can produce fresh water. We should still stop at the Pokémart when we reach Snowbelle though. Could use some potions for my battle with Wulfric, too._

The last thought got her suddenly excited, but she forced it down and rushed into the darkness of sleep before she started muttering all night about battle strategies again.

* * *

Twilight burst through the doors to the throne room, her friends in tow, panting harshly. "Princess Celestia! What's the problem?"

The regal alicorn walked over to the sextet of friends. "Our guards were patrolling the castle and stumbled across a mirror oddly resembling the one you have travelled through before."

Twilight looked at the princess in surprise.

"So I called you here because I believed you may know something about it."

Twilight nodded as the princess led them through the castle to a small room containing nothing but a tall, blue-rimmed mirror.

Twilight stepped up to the mirror and pressed one hoof against it. The surface rippled and her hoof went straight through the mirror.

"I used some tracking spells and found that there are no copies of any of you through this mirror, so if you wish to explore it, you may bring your friends." Celestia explained.

Twilight nodded and turned to her friends. "Girls, what do you think?"

"Are you kidding me? There's no way we're getting left behind this time too!" Rainbow exclaimed, flying up to the mirror. "Am I right?"

The rest of the friends nodded and stepped up to the mirror. Twilight smiled. Celestia nodded and the six ponies stepped forwards.

Going through the mirror felt like passed through a wall of water into an empty pit. Twilight gasped as she felt the ponies by her side disappear. She heard a few distant screams before she was blinded by the light of the sun. Suddenly she was above a large forest, falling to the ground. She quickly spread her wings and tried awkwardly to fly down safely, but the shock caused her feathery limbs to not react properly.

As the trees neared, she used one last burst of effort to teleport directly to the ground, were the sudden pressure jolted up her legs. She panted with wide eyes, looking around in worry. She was surrounded by tall trees with odd flowers and bushes everywhere.

Gulping, she began walking away from the clearing she was in and deeper into the forest.

A few minutes later, she heard a voice shouting: "Sammy, wake up!"

With slight hope, Twilight turned towards the voice and began trotting towards it. As she went, she heard a conversation begin to unfold.

"But whyyy?" said another voice.

"I want a Pokémon battle, two each!" replied the first.

"Oh! Well, in that case, let's go!" the second voice laughed.

Twilight pushed a bush aside and looked through at a clearing. Inside the clearing two humans were glaring at each other over the remains of a campfire. A third human was sitting on the ground on the opposite side of the clearing to Twilight, looking admirably at the standing human with glasses.

"You pick first, Sammy." The first voice, belonging to the standing human without glasses smirked.

Sammy cocked an eyebrow. "Okay then." She reached to the back of her belt and took an orange-sized red and white ball. "I'll choose... Jolt!"

The girl threw the ball, and as it hit the ground it opened and exploded with white light. The light suddenly stilled and shaped itself into a small yellow creature with red cheeks, brown stripes on his back and black-tipped ears. The creature dropped onto four paws and shouted angrily, "Pika pi!"

The other human smirked and took another ball from her own belt. "In that case, I'll use Garchomp! C'mon out!"

The ball hit the ground and again opened with white light, this time forming into a tall dragon-like creature with fin-like scythes on its arms. The creature let out a roar, "Gaaarchomp!"

Twilight's eyes widened in fear as the two creatures stared each other down, ducking under the bush to make a hundred percent sure she wouldn't be spotted.

"Good choice, Chrisy." Sammy smiled. "Garchomp's Rough Skin means that if Jolt attacks with a physical attack she'll be damaged, and my only special moves are Electric types."

"I've learnt from the best." Chrisy giggled, before suddenly turning deadly serious. "Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp roared before lunging at Jolt. One of its claws began glowing light green as it raised its arm to strike.

"Dodge." Sammy commanded calmly.

With outstanding speed, Jolt dashed around and behind Garchomp with a tiny grin on its small yellow head.

"Now, Iron Tail!" Sammy shouted.

"Go Sammy!" yelled the third human.

Chrisy gasped and quickly squealed, "Garchomp, hurry, use Di-"

The girl was interrupted by Jolt's lightning-shaped tail glowing white as the small creature leapt into the air above Garchomp. Their tail struck down hard on the larger monster's head, causing a shout of pain from the dragon-like creature. At the same time, Jolt winced as the other creature's skin scratched their tail, however the smile stayed on their face.

Twilight suddenly leapt from the bushes, putting herself between the two creatures. The humans gasped in surprise.

 _How dare you force these creatures to fight each other!_ The princess attempted to say, but all that came out of her mouth was, "Twilight! Sparkle twi!"

The alicorn gasped in shock and looked around again. She already knew she wasn't in Equestria, but something was very wrong in this world. The only creatures that could talk were humans!"What Pokémon is that, Katie?" Chrisy turned her head to the third human.

Katie held up a small red device and pointed it at Twilight. A robotic voice spoke, "Pokémon unknown."

Chrisy gasped and shouted, "An unknown Pokémon! I'm gonna catch it!"

"No way! I'm gonna catch it! Jolt, use Electro Ball!" Sammy growled.

Jolt turned to Twilight and leapt into the air. A large, sparking, yellow ball of electricity formed at the end of the creature's tail. Jolt let out a shout as they swung round, firing the electricity directly at Twilight. The alicorn's eyes widened as the attack neared her, and she screamed as the golden ball connected with her side, shocking her.

Twilight landed hard on her side, sparking slightly.

"Now, Quick Attack!" Sammy smirked.

Jolt grinned and lunged at Twilight, silvery white light trailing behind the creature as it crashed into Twilight's side. Twilight whimpered and curled into a ball.

"Okay, now, Pokéball, go!" Sammy yelled.

Twilight squeaked as something smack the back of her head. There was a fizzing sound and suddenly she felt herself getting smaller. Her vision filled with white and her world went black.

* * *

"No faiiir! Why do _you_ get to catch an unknown Pokémon?" Chrisy complained as Sammy returned Jolt and her new Pokémon.

In reaction to her drama, one of her Pokéballs shook before opening, the white light forming into her slender, green-haired Meloetta. The dramatic Pokémon placed a hand to its forehead and floated around, wailing dramatically.

"Because she's the better trainer!" Katie giggled.

"What? But…" Chrisy suddenly let out a scream and ran away from the other two and out of the clearing, Meloetta trailing after her.

"Chrisy!" Katie shouted.

"Katie, let her go. You know what she's like: she'll be back before midday!" Sammy told her reassuringly.

Katie sighed. "I guess you're right."

Sammy smiled. "Now to figure out a nickname for this beauty." She murmured, holding up her newly caught Pokémon's Pokéball.

"Well, it said 'Twilight', 'Sparkle' and then 'twi', which is just a snippet of twilight. So their species name is probably Twilight Sparkle." Katie analysed.

"That is the weirdest Pokémon name I have ever heard!" Sammy laughed. "But you know I prefer nicknames anyway. The purple reminded me of sunrise, so I'm going to name them Dawn."

Katie nodded her approval before stretching and returning to rolling up her sleeping bag.

Sammy stared down at Dawn's Pokéball and wondered, _why didn't you fight back, Dawn?_ _Are you just not an offensive Pokémon?_

She sighed before clipping the Pokéball to her belt. Then the trainer kicked up the remains of the campfire and returned to her bag. She rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it into her backpack before zipping it up and hoisting it onto her back.

Katie smiled before the two set off in the direction Chrisy took.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrisy lunged through the bushes, tears trickling down her cheeks. She let out loud gasps as she stumbled in a clearing and tripped, falling into the thick grass.

Meloetta floated down beside her, whimpering worriedly.

"I'm… I'm fine, Meloetta. I just… I just don't get it! Why does Sammy always get all the good stuff?" she shrieked, sitting up and wiping her eyes angrily. "I left home on a journey so Grandma and Tyler would have it easier: one less mouth to feed. But I get out here and meet up with Sammy, who managed to catch all these rare Pokémon and Katie, who knows literally everything about Pokémon!"

The small creature smiled and leant against their trainer.

"I just don't get it. She seems so nice, but then…" Chrisy sighed. "Whenever something good appears, she gets it."

The girl whimpered and curled into a ball, her Pokémon resting beside her.

* * *

Rainbow let out a shout as she separated from her friends. The pegasus turned and flailed, trying to right herself as the land suddenly appeared below her, growing steadily nearer. At the last second her wings responded, spreading in an aesthetically-pleasing arc. The wind caught under her feathery limbs and held her aloft momentarily until she could confidently fly again.

She looked up into the sky and could see five coloured dots flying across the sky. Her friends! The nearest dot was purple, obviously Twilight. In a hurry, Rainbow darted through the sky towards the dot, but couldn't reach it before it disappeared beneath the trees.

Instead the pegasus landed in the trees above Twilight's landing spot, but the alicorn had already disappeared. Rainbow shouted in frustration, but was surprised by her voice. The words that left her mouth were not "Celestia dammit", but rather "Rain! Dash dash rainbow!"

Suddenly the rainbow pony was freaking out, trying to force any sort of word out of her mouth, but all that came out was parts of her name. After a few minutes she was able to force herself to calm down, but shot up into the sky in panic once more as something crashed through the bushes in the clearing.

Rainbow perched in the trees and watched the creatures enter the grassy clearing. The first was tall, wearing clothes and lacked a tail. The second was smaller, had flat green hair and an odd headphone-like earpiece on one side of its head.

The taller creature curled up and began ranting about somepony called 'Sammy' before breaking down and crying into the grass.

Despite her caution, Rainbow felt sorry for the creature. After a moment of consideration, she dropped from the tree into the bushes below and ducked beneath the thick foliage.

The creature looked up suddenly, startling the creature beside her. "Hello? Sammy, Katie, is that you?

Rainbow took a deep breath before pushing through the bush. The creature gasped and began fumbling with the bag on her back. She pulled out a small red device and pointed it at the pegasus.

"Pokémon unknown." Claimed a robotic voice.

 _Pokémon?_ Rainbow tried to say, but instead called, "Rainbow rain dash?"

The creature smiled. "Rainbow, huh? Well, now _I'm_ gonna capture a rare Pokémon!"

The smaller creature flew in front of the larger, grinning at Rainbow, who took a cautious step back.

"Meloetta, use Hyper Voice!"

Meloetta let out a shrill wail that sent pain shooting through Rainbow's head, forcing a scared squeak from her lips.

"Now, Wake-up Slap!"

Rainbow was sent flying back at a sudden, sharp pressure against her muzzle. The impact of a tree forced all the breath from her lungs and she almost blacked out from pressure.

Drawing a deep breath, she turned and glared at Meloetta, fire burning in her magenta eyes.

* * *

Chrisy smirked as Rainbow struggled back to its feet.

"Psy-" she was cut off as Rainbow suddenly launched at Meloetta with incredible speed. _Quick Attack!_ She noted.

Rainbow recovered almost instantly from the attacks, suddenly turning and attempting to run. "No!" Chrisy cried, throwing a Pokéball to hit the fleeing creature.

Rainbow shook the Pokéball with intense power and determination, but the shock and her injuries quickly subdued her.

"Yes!" Chrisy shrieked, jumping in the air. She ran over and collected her Pokéball, doing a little dance in her excitement. "I caught a super rare Pokémon!"

"Chrisy?

Chrisy turned to see Sammy and Katie brushing aside the undergrowth to enter the clearing.

"Sammy!" Chrisy grinned. "Perfect timing! I want to finish our battle, because _I_ just caught an _awesome_ Pokémon!"

Sammy frowned slightly, but nodded anyway. "Why not?"

Chrisy smirked before throwing out her first Pokémon: Garchomp. Sammy responded with Jolt once more. The two creatures growled at each other, prepared for a tough battle.

"Jolt, use Quick Attack." Sammy told the small yellow Pokémon.

Jolt yelled and shot forwards, trailing white energy. She crashed into the side of Garchomp, damaging them both and sending Garchomp reeling.

"Garchomp, use Dual Chop!" Chrisy yelled, still super excited.

Garchomp growled and both of its claws glowed green before launching at Jolt. The sharp claw tips struck the smaller creature one after the other. Jolt flew back, but the experienced Pokémon recovered immediately, flipping in the air and landing firmly on four paws.

"Now, Dig!" Chrissy commanded.

The larger creature roared before jumping into the air, flipping and digging rapidly at the ground. Within seconds, the Pokémon was hidden underground, leaving nothing but a large hole behind. Jolt gulped and looked around nervously.

Chrisy grinned as she saw the ground crack slightly underneath Jolt.

"Quickly, jump up!" Sammy shouted.

The Pikachu suddenly realised its opponent was beneath it and leaped directly up, less than a second before Garchomp erupted from the ground. The larger Pokémon's claws were mere centimetres from scoring across Jolt's small body.

"Iron Tail, full power!" Sammy yelled.

Jolt let out a sharp cry and its tail shone bright white, giving it a metallic gleam. The limb struck hard against Garchomp's head, forcing the large creature to the ground with a the dust cleared, Jolt was standing, panting heavily, while Garchomp lay on the ground, moaning.

"What? No! That shouldn't be able to happen. Pikachu's an electric type." Chrisy pouted, returning Garchomp. "But if that's how it's happening, I'll use _my_ new _rare_ Pokémon."

"Okay then." Sammy returned Jolt. "I'll use… Dawn!" The newly filled Pokéball left her hand, exploding into light, which then formed into the quadruped shape of her newest team member.

"Go, Rainbow!" Chrisy shouted, throwing out the blue Pokémon.

The two creatures spotted each other and suddenly began shouting at each other, smiles curling on their lips.

* * *

"Twilight, I can't believe it's you!" Rainbow gasped.

"Rainbow! I am so happy to see you right now. It was terrible! They got their fighting super pets to shock me and then they put me in this tiny little ball and… I am just so glad to see you!" Twilight cried.

"The same happened to me, only they didn't shock me, just make my ears bleed." Rainbow scowled.

"There's no way you'll beat me this time, Sammy!" Chrisy snapped.

"We'll see." Sammy sighed.

"Rainbow, use Quick Attack!" Chrisy smirked.

"You want me to attack my best friend? Who do you think I am, you controlling jerk!" Rainbow yelled.

"Huh? Why aren't you listening?"

"Maybe they're too high of a level for you. Might need some more badges." A third creature guessed.

"Dawn, use Psybeam!" Sammy commanded.

Twilight stared at the tall creature in confusion. "Why would I hurt Rainbow? And my name is Twilight."

"Now that must be a _very_ high level Pokémon if it won't listen to Sammy. Level a hundred or something!" The third creature exclaimed.

"What are you even talking about? What even are you guys?" Rainbow seethed.

"They're creatures called humans." Twilight explained. "But I don't know what they're talking about. I assume they're trying to make us fight, like those other creatures."

"But we can't just hurt each other! What do we do? Can't we just run?" Rainbow sighed.

"We could just go along with it." Twilight suggested. "Because we can't run. They'd just call us back with those weird balls."

"Go along with it? But I don't wanna hurt you!" Rainbow cried.

No, just _pretend!_ " Twilight sighed. "If they tell you to come at me, just do it and I'll use my magic to stop you just before you hit me. Then I'll fake getting hit back. If they tell me to attack I'll just use a harmless spell and you pretend to fall down."

"Okay, fine." Rainbow took a more offense stance before looking back at Chrisy with a fake smile, shouting confidently. Twilight did something similar for Sammy.

"Finally!" Chrisy smirked. "Now I'm gonna _destroy_ you, Sammy!"

"Wait and see." Sammy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy grinned and shouted, "Dawn, use Psybeam!"

The purple Pokémon's horn glowed, and a bright beam shot towards Rainbow. The blue creature let out a shout and fell, hard, to the ground.

"Rainbow, Fly!" Chrisy screamed.

Rainbow climbed to her hooves and shot into the sky with insane speed. The blue Pokémon suddenly flew straight down towards Dawn.

"Dodge it!" Sammy ordered.

Dawn glanced at her, surprised, before ducking to the side. Rainbow pulled up less than a second before she hit the ground.

"Psychic!" Sammy commanded.

The Pokémon's horn glowed once more and Rainbow suddenly fell and skidded along the ground. The Pokémon let out a low groan and her head fell to the grassy floor.

"What?" Chrisy yelled. "How? How did you beat me _again?_ "

Dawn's face creased with worry as she returned to her Pokéball. Chrisy breathed deeply as Rainbow also returned.

"Sammy." Chrisy sighed. "I'm sorry. For overreacting. You are the better trainer. Especially since you managed to beat a Ground type with an Electric type!"

Katie suddenly burst out laughing, which quickly sent the other two friends into giggling fits as well.

* * *

Pinkie gasped as her friends disappeared. She was left, alone, falling from high in the sky into a thick forest. The pink pony screamed and flailed wildly as the trees grew closer.

Suddenly she stopped falling and dared to open her eyes. She gasped in surprise. She was lying atop a large white bird which reminded her a lot of a swan.

The creature turned its head and gasped as they saw the other creature atop their back. The swan-like creature stopped and started flying down, touching gracefully on the forest floor.

Pinkie scrambled off of its back and looked up at the creature.

"Are you okay, my child?" it asked worriedly.

"Yep! Thanks for catching me!" Pinkie giggled.

"That is nice to hear. My name is Swanna."

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" the crazy pink pony gasped suddenly. "I can't believe I forgot! I need to throw a 'successful teleportation to another world' party! But I can't throw a party without my friends!"

"Your friends?" Swanna asked. "Were you separated? I can help you find them if you would like, Pinkie."

"Really?" Pinkie gasped. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so nice considering you just met me!"

"That's just how I am. I have a Timid nature." Swanna smiled, an odd expression on her beak. "Climb on my back. I'll fly you over the forest, and you just give a shout if you spot your friends."

Pinkie grinned and hopped onto the swan-like creature's back as she took off, rising above the trees and soaring around the forest. It wasn't long before the two were drawn towards the sounds of fighting, Pinkie gasped in shock as they flew over a clearing containing three tall, bipedal creatures, a huge purplish dragon and a tiny yellow mouse.

"Swanna, what's going on down there?" the party pony asked curiously. "It appears to be a Pokémon battle. A Garchomp against a Pikachu. Well that's just not fair!" Swanna sighed.

"Wait, what? What _are_ those weird creatures with the clothes?"

"Humans. I'm guessing you haven't encountered them before?"

"Nope! I can't wait to-" Pinkie suddenly gasped. "Swanna! Go down!"

Swanna stopped abruptly before gliding towards the ground and landing in a tree besides the clearing.

"Between Garchomp and Pikachu! It's Twilight!" Pinkie climbed off of Swanna's back and slowly descended from the tree. As she touched down, however, all she could do was watch as Twilight was battered by Pikachu.

After a few attacks, one of the humans threw a red and white ball at Twilight. The ball cracked open and encased Twilight in white light before closing, trapping the purple alicorn inside.

"Pinkie?" Swanna asked, dropping from the tree.

Pinkie just stared as the creatures who had captured her friend left the clearing, smiling. The pony's hair fell limp as her best friend was taken away from her. This had to be a dream, it just had to be!

"Pinkie?" Swanna repeated, worried.

"Swanna… Thanks." Pinkie shuddered. "Thank you for your help, but I have to go after my friend."

"What do you-" Swanna hadn't the chance to finish her question, as Pinkie was already galloping after the creatures who had stolen her friend, straight hair flying behind her as her colours darkened.

* * *

Sammy let out a gasp of delight as the three friends emerged from the forest in a field of grass and flowers. Trees could be seen on the other side of the field, swaying gently. There were wild Pokémon running and jumping across the field: Flabébés, Budews, Oddish, Eevees, all types of Pokémon!

"This would be a great place for training!" Sammy cried, grabbing her Pokéballs.

"Or just for a rest." Chrisy suggested, falling back into the grass.

"Or both." Katie sighed, sitting down beside Chrisy.

"Well, in _that_ case…" Sammy reached to her belt and unbuckled seven Pokéballs. "I choose… everyone!"

The Pokéballs exploded into white light and suddenly seven creatures were standing in front of her. Jolt, Pinkamena, Dawn; her Arcanine, Blaze; her Talonflame, Arrow; her Braixen, Scorch and her Zorua, Tricki.

All of them except for Dawn looked up at her happily before running further into the field to play. The purple Pokémon, however, looked around slowly, shivering, before perking at the sound of laughter behind her.

Chrisy threw her Pokéballs up too, and another seven creatures appeared: Garchomp, Meloetta, Rainbow; her Piplup; her Pichu; her Espeon and her Pidgeotto.

All but Rainbow ran towards the other Pokémon. Rainbow looked up, looking oddly angry, before noticing Dawn beside her. The blue Pokémon launched at the other and the two fell back, shouting at each other happily.

Finally, Katie's Pokémon appeared: Pachirisu, her Servine; her Vaporeon; her Skitty; her Goodra and her Starly. The six let out happy cries before running off.

Dawn and Rainbow were now sitting together, whispering intently. Sammy glanced at them, confused, before running over to where her Pokémon were playing. Pinkamena was using her ribbons to make Jolt fly around next to Arrow, who was perched on Blaze's back, looking annoyed. Tricki was floating around the group whilst Scorch was fiddling with the twig in his tail.

"Okay, guys, who's up for some training?" Sammy grinned.

The Pokémon let out happy cries and ran over to her.

"Who's first?"

Blaze and Pinkamena stepped up, looking at each other with friendly competitiveness.

"Okay then. Blaze, start it off with a Flamethrower!"

Flames erupted from the dog-like Pokémon's mouth, heading straight for Pinkamena.

"Cancel it out with Swift!"

Pinkamena jumped and spun round, glowing white stars appearing around her. She let out a cry and the stars shot forward, colliding with the fire and cancelling both attacks.

"Extreme Speed!"

Blaze growled and ran forwards, quickly disappearing into little more than an orange blur as he reached the legendary speed Arcanines were famous for.

"Shadow Ball!"

A black ball of energy appeared in front of Pinkamena's mouth, sparking slightly. Two of her ribbons pulled back before launching the ball at Blaze. The larger Pokémon stumbled at the force and backed out of his attack as quickly as it had started.

"Now, Fire Fa-" Sammy was cut off as something barrelled into her, knocking her flat on her face. There were multiple cries of surprise as her Pokémon hurried forwards to help her.

"Pinkie! Pie pinkie pie!" a voice from atop her back growled.

"Sylv, sylveon!" Pinkamena yelled.

"Braixen braix!" Scorch added.

"Pink? Pinkie… Pie! Pinkie pie!"

"Sylveon!"

"Braix braixen!"

The creature on her back seemed distracted, and Sammy took the chance to push herself up, knocking them away. The creature was another horse-like Pokémon, this one pink, with blue eyes and long, dark, straight hair. And, yet again, it was one that she didn't recognise.

The Pokémon growled before lunging at Sammy again, this time aiming for the trainer's upper leg. Sammy let out a cry as the Pokémon collided with her side and began tugging furiously at the Pokéballs on her belt.

"Arcanine!" there was a roar from behind Sammy, and suddenly the wild Pokémon was jumping away, stomping on her tail in attempt to put out the flames licking at the hair tips.

Sammy stood and considered the choice for a moment, but eventually her natural ambition kicked in and she took an empty Pokéball from her belt, throwing it at the Pokémon as the flame was extinguished, its greatest achievement scorching the pink Pokémon's hooves.

The Pokémon let out a cry of shock as she was sucked into the Pokéball. The Pokéball shook violently for a moment before suddenly stopping, not moving at all. The creature was caught.

Sammy smiled happily. The Pokémon had said 'Pinkie, pink, and pie'. Pinkie Pie. What about the nickname? She had noticed a cluster of yellow and blue balloons on the Pokémon's rump. Simple, easy… But too easy… Bubbles it is!

* * *

The trainers carry around more than six Pokéballs, but only use six at most in a battle. Just clearing that up.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight shivered as she was returned to the ball. The inside of the ball was so plain and boring. Completely white and perfectly spherical. There was nothing good about it at all! In fact, hearing the faint murmurs of the humans and the other 'Pokémon' through the white walls of the ball was just teasing her with thoughts of freedom.

But seeing Rainbow get captured and Pinkie attack Sammy had pushed her over the edge. She was getting out _now_ whether the humans approved or not. Twilight found what she could only guess was the edge of the ball and her horn began to glow. A black circle suddenly appeared in the wall and Twilight jumped back in shock. She hadn't started the spell. So what was this?

Twilight cowered back as a delicate yellow and white snout poked through the hole, quickly followed by a full, yellow fox head with enormous orange fur erupting from their ears. The fox spotted her and suddenly laughed.

"Don't worry, Dawn, I'm not gonna hurt you." Their voice was deep and reassuring, calming Twilight almost instantly, although most of her caution returned as she noticed the scar across the fox's right eye.

"M-my name's n-not Dawn!" the alicorn stated defiantly. This was the second time somebody had called her 'Dawn'.

"Oh, right, sorry. I guess you don't like nicknames? Jolt was the same at first, but, hey, she's got a Sassy nature." The fox stepped into the ball, revealing a yellow body with black legs and a large fluffy tail tipped with orange. A long twig was sticking out of the fur on the tail.

"Jolt? Nature?" Twilight stood properly, her thirst for knowledge overpowering her cautiousness.

"Oh, right. Jolt's the Pikachu that weakened you so Sammy could catch you. Every Pokémon has a nature, and each one gives you a boost or reduction in one of your stats." The fox explained. "Oh, but where are my manners? I'm Scorch, a Braixen."

"Um… I'm Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

"Hmm… Nah, I'm still just gonna call you Dawn. But if you really prefer your species name then you could probably convince Blaze to call you it." Scorch grinned as the black portal closed behind him.

"Blaze?"

"Sammy's Arcanine." Scorch sighed. "Look, you seem to not know much about _any_ Pokémon, so let's start off with your _first_ Pokélesson!"

"Um… Maybe I should-" Twilight was cut off as the black portal appeared again and Scorch grabbed the pony the forelegs, dragging her through it. When she opened her eyes again she was in another white sphere, only this time is was decorated. There were multiple pillows covering the floor and a single larger one shaped like an egg.

Scorch was sitting on the egg cushion, watching Twilight patiently. The alicorn hesitantly lay on a deep purple cushion near the egg-shaped one.

"Ok! Let's start off with the teams. I'll save the best for last, so… Chrisy has a team of Piplup, who is really childish and kind of immature, so just try not to upset him; Pichu, who is the youngest member but actually extremely smart for his age; Meloetta, who is… very dramatic… just, don't get on her bad side; Garchomp, he's extremely competitive and easily angered; Espeon, who is… kind of odd… she never talks and tends to stay away from the rest of the team. Chrisy also has Pidgeotto, who is the fastest member and, despite the obvious characteristic of them being competitive, is actually really kind. It's like he wants to live up to Abba or something." Scorch smiled at the look of confusion on Twilight's face. "You keeping up, Dawn?"

"It's Twilight." The alicorn growled.

"Sorry, sorry. Next up is Katie's team. She has Servine, who mostly keeps to himself; Pachirisu, who's essentially a cheerleader, she always makes everyone smile; Skitty, who is very kind and she's just really, really nice…" Scorch bit his lip before continuing. "There's also Goodra, he's pretty cool, a little bit of a role model for the others; Vaporeon, who cares more about her appearance then anything; and Starly, who is her team's resident baby."

Twilight nodded slightly, forcing the Braixen's words to stay in her mind until they were imprinted there.

"Best is last, as always, with Sammy's team. There's me; Jolt, a Pikachu, who is rather snobby sometimes, but usually she's pretty nice; Tricki, a Zorua, who is very bubbly and always happy, she's pretty cute too; Blaze the Arcanine, who is a bit of a father figure to some of us; Pinkamena, a Sylveon, who is rather optimistic and always manages to keep the team's spirits high; and Arrow the Talonflame, who is pretty solitary most of the time, but he's also really protective. Aaand… That's it! Unless you count the Pokemon Sammy keeps in her bag all the time because they're too overpowered." Scorch finished before grinning evilly. "But I don't."

"Okay…" Twilight took a deep breath and massaged her temples. "What's next?"

"Hmm. I hadn't thought this far ahead." Scorch tapped his chin with the twig in his tail. "I guess… Since it's such a big deal, battling?"

"Battling?" Twilight's eyes widened.

"Yeah! Battling is a big deal for trainers. They capture Pokémon and then battle them to prove themselves! Some trainers are so good, they are crowned 'Gym Leaders', and they run gyms. If a trainer beats them, they get a badge. When a trainer has eight badges, they can take on the Elite Four! They're the strongest trainers in the region! If you beat them, you get to take on the champion, and if you beat them, _you_ become the champion and are crowned 'The Strongest Trainer'. In the _entire region!_ " Scorch grinned, eyes shining with awe. "It's always been my dream for Sammy to become the champion so that I can be in the Hall of Fame…"

Twilight blinked. "You _fight_ for _fun?_ "

* * *

Rainbow gave one last attempt to escape as she was trapped in the ball. She hated it! So plain, boring, and a constant reminder of what had happened to her. She had been captured by these horrid creatures and stuffed into a tiny little ball! What right did these humans have to steal her freedom?

The pegasus let out a frustrated scream as her prison refused to break beneath her stomping hooves. She finally gave in, lying down and glaring at the walls of the sphere.

"I just wanna get out of here." She sighed sadly.

The blue pony jumped to her hooves as one wall formed into a black void. She stared at it with wide eyes before approaching slowly. It didn't seem dangerous. The pegasus nervously held up a hoof and rested it on the void. It went straight through into cold air, but nothing too bad. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward into the blackness.

When she dared to open her eyes, she was inside another sphere, this one with a blanket lining the bottom. There was a few cushions atop it. In the middle, the blanket and cushions had been pulled together into a nest for a large brown bird with a mane of pink, and pink and yellow tail feathers.

"Uh, who are you?" the bird chirped, hopping to the edge of the nest.

"Who wants to know?" Rainbow answered defensively.

The bird smiled. "Pidgeotto. Nice to meet you."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Rain… Rainbow Dash… Oh, you're Chrisy's newest Pokémon!"

"Okay, look, 'Pidgeotto', I am not a Pokémon." Rainbow growled.

"I'm pretty sure you are." The bird frowned.

"No. I am not a Pokémon, or a… what did she call it? Meloetta, or a… I… don't know what else they have but I am not a Pokémon! I am a pony. A PONY."

"A pony?" Pidgeotto tilted his head, unsure.

"More specifically, a pegasus. I am not a Pokémon, despite what those stupid humans say!" Rainbow snorted. "I am a pony, I am a pegasus, I am NOT a Pokémon!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." The bird's eyes widened. "But, um, if you're not a Pokémon, how're you in a Pokéball?"

"So that's what these things are called?" The pegasus looked up at the white walls of Pidgeotto's 'Pokéball'.

"Yep."

"Well then I hate Pokéballs!" Rainbow cried, stomping her hoof.

"But why?"

"They're plain and empty and somehow too spacious and a constant reminder that I lost to those stupid humans!"

"Well, a little love in Pokémon Amie can fix the first few things. Can't do much about the last one though."

Rainbow snorted angrily, sitting back on one of the blanket corners with a thump. "How about from now on, you never say 'Poké' to me again?"

"I don't know if I can do that." Pidgeotto sighed. "I mean, I'm a Poké-"

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry, sorry." The bird frowned. "But I really can't."

"Well then I'm gonna just go back to my own Poké- Celestia damn it!"

"Who now?"

Rainbow stood, trotting to one wall of the Pokéball. "Let's see… Last time I said I wanted to leave so… I wanna go back to my ball!"

Pidgeotto pressed a wing to his beak as the pegasus looked expectantly up at the wall. "You have no power in this ball. When you closed the portal, you trapped yourself here."

"Ugh, ponyfeathers!" Rainbow exclaimed, turning and suddenly striking out at the wall with her hindlegs.

"That won't… oh, for Helix's sake. I want her to go back to her Pokéball."

The pony jumped slightly as the black void appeared again. With one last angry look at the bird, she stepped through.

* * *

Pinkie screamed in frustration, bucking hard at the walls of her cage. The white held firm, sending the force straight back up her hooves in a sharp jolt. The earth pony grunted, stumbling slightly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Let me out! I need to help my friends!" the party planner wailed angrily.

There was no response. The pink pony was left alone, tears trickling down her cheeks as she realised she might never see her friends again.

" _Everypony says that there's nothing worse than being alone,_

 _I only know it for sure now, yeah, they hit home._

 _I liked to think that I'd always be able to smile,_

 _But that's a lie if I haven't seen my friends in a while._ "

The earth pony trotted back to the wall, gently resting her front hooves against it.

" _This place is empty and shows me all I have lost,_

 _I tried to find it all again, but at what cost?_

 _Now I'm stuck here as well, with no way to get free,_

 _And all of my friends, they all elude me._ "

The white sheen reflected her face a little, showing her her own tears.

" _And now I'm all alooone,_

 _I'm stuck on my ooown._

 _My friends, I'm sorry I couldn't be there,_

 _When I do find you, we'll have so much to share._

 _But for now I'm all alooone,_

 _I'm lost and on my ooown._ "

The pink pony sighed turning away from her reflection.

" _Now I'm all alone._ "

Pinkie sniffed, wiping her eyes before collapsing on the ground and crying softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Before we start, I'm just going to say thank you for reading this story, and to stankyledeansam and OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween for being my first reviewers!

stankyledeansam - after 3 chapters of the ponies' heartbreak, I decided to take a chapter break to introduce them to other characters.

OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween - thanks so much! It's good to know people like this.

* * *

Chrisy grunted as the branch above her snapped, her arm falling back to her side as she threw the rotted bark to the ground.

"Be careful!" Katie called from below, watching the climbers with Pinkamena beside her. "There's still a chance we won't catch you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! I may be accident prone-"

"That's an understatement." Sammy snorted, suddenly appearing upside-down in front of her friend. She grinned as Chrisy gasped and recoiled, tensing her legs and pulling herself back to her branch.

The blonde sighed, resting her head against the trunk before looking back up. "I may be accident prone, but I still have some luck." "

You mean like when you split your head open on a rounded pole?" Katie frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Or when you broke your foot by falling down a single step?" Sammy laughed, leaning back in the crook of two branches.

"I didn't break my foot." Chrisy grumbled, reaching her foot to the next branch. "I tore some of the muscles and couldn't move it prop-"

The girl cut herself off with a scream as the branch her foot leant on snapped. Her balance was thrown off and she fell sideways before plummeting to the ground.

"Pinkamena, use your ribbons!" Sammy shouted, eyes Sylveon let out a calm cry, her ribbons stretching and gathering under the tree before shooting up. One wrapped around each of the falling girl's limbs, stopping her descent.

Katie let out a sigh of relief as Chrisy was lowered to the ground. "That was close. I told you to be careful!"

There was a thump as Sammy dropped to the ground. The second she landed she rolled forward, absorbing the impact and leaving her legs only slightly worse for wear. "Yeah, you gave us a real scare."

Chrisy shivered as the ribbons unwound from her arms and legs, setting her down on the ground. She stumbled slightly, almost immediately giving up and sitting down, breathing heavily.

"Although I wouldn't be surprised if you hit the ground and only twisted your ankle. After all those accidents you're basically made of steel." Sammy huffed, standing and stretching.

"But then she wouldn't stand a chance in a fight." Katie frowned.

"She wouldn't if she were a Pokémon." Sammy pointed out.

"You make fun of me now, but one day I'll get good luck." Chrisy panted, standing up shakily. "Even if it's just for one day, you'll be the one falling out of trees. Speaking of which how did you survive that fall? You were, like, at the top of the tree!"

"I dropped a bit while you were falling, then fell the rest. I just did a safety roll to protect most of me, but my ankles will be smarting for quite a while."

"Sylv." Pinkamena frowned, extending one ribbon and tapping Sammy's right ankle very lightly.

The girl cried out, suddenly collapsing and clutching her ankle. "Okay, okay, I get your point! Pokémon are too strong, even their lightest touch can really hurt, y'know. But I get the point, I don't care about injuries." Sammy pouted. "I may have sprained it a little."

Pinkamena narrowed her eyes.

"A lot."

The Pokémon frowned.

"And I may have a wound on my arm that's gone untreated for a week."

The Sylveon watched expectantly.

"And a cluster of scars on my hands that I hide with my gloves."

Pinkamena nodded happily, wrapping one ribbon around her trainer's waist to help them stand.

Katie dropped her bag to the ground with a sigh. "Give me your arm." The group's first-aider rolled up her friend's sleeve to reveal a long scratch, reaching from her wrist to her elbow. It seemed almost burnt at the edges, and you could see where blood had been forced back in with unclean hands. "Really, Sammy?" Katie shook her head, reaching into her bag and taking out a small first-aid kit and opening it.

The next few minutes consisted of Chrisy complaining, Sammy refusing to stand still and Katie working determinedly.

"During last week's training session, Tricki hit Blaze a little too hard during a Fire Fang. He fell back against me before he could cancel his attack and he accidentally caught my arm."

"That explains the burnt parts." Katie frowned, dabbing the wound with antiseptic.

"Can't you just leave it with infection protection and let us get back to training. I wanna make sure Dawn listens to me from now on." Sammy sighed.

"Nope. Needs bandages, and then I don't want you walking or using that arm until further notice." Katie shook her head as she wrapped Sammy's arm.

"Great. How am I supposed to get around?" Sammy groaned as she took her arm back.

"Ride Blaze? He never gets tired." Chrisy suggested.

"Oh. Good idea!" The Pokéball hit the ground, exploding into light which formed into the large Pokémon. He turned to Sammy and quickly lowered, allowing Pinkamena to easily lift Sammy atop his back. The girl reached down once the ribbon was removed, grinning as Pinkamena leapt into her arms and nestled into the thick fur about Blaze's neck.

"We should probably get going." Katie suggested, lifting her bag onto her back.

"Or we could train?" Sammy grinned hopefully. "I want to see Bubbles in action!"

"Y'know what? Fine." Katie sighed. "It's impossible to talk you out of training anyway. But we should at least take a break first."

* * *

Rarity huffed grumpily as she brushed twigs out of her mane. The sticks and leaves fell gently to the grass floor as her magic tugged her hair back into its beautiful purple curls.

"Oh, this is simply unacceptable! My hair is full of knots and I have no comb to speak of." The unicorn scoffed, letting her mane fall limp. She had noticed much earlier that her words only came out as chunks of her name, yet she could still understand them. She sighed, taking a deep breath before standing. As much as she hated to admit it, there were more important things at hoof than a messy mane. Her friends were missing, and she was essentially stranded.

It was not long before she stumbled across a clearing with three tall, bipedal creatures. They all lacked fur and tails, with only scruffy manes atop their heads. One was standing against a tree, shaking her head. Another was laying back on the grass, eyes closed. The third was resting atop a giant, orange, wolf-like creature with a thick scruff of fur. There was a smaller white creature beside them with a pink head and ribbons winding about their legs. Rarity wasn't too impressed by the bipeds, but the quadruped creatures had an odd… air of style. The wolf's fur was scruffy but well groomed, cut finely to their body. The pink creature was rather dainty, and her ribbons knotted together beautifully. The unicorns smiled slightly.

Pausing for just a few moments, she emerged into the clearing, eyes set on the two quadrupeds. The five creatures turned as she approached. The laying human stood abruptly, and the one by the tree retreated towards her friends. The one atop the wolf cried happily, whilst the wolf itself took a few steps forward. The smaller pink creature stood delicately and padded slowly forward.

The biped atop the wolf glanced to the side, frowning, before tapping the wolf's side. The large creature stopped, as did the smaller.

"Hello, there. My name is Rarity." The unicorn called hopefully – she could understand her weird new language; maybe these creatures did too. The wolf and pink creature nodded respectfully, but the bipeds just continued to watch her with awestruck eyes.

"Hey, Sammy?" the biped who'd been lying down turned to the wolf.

"You can have this one." The biped riding the wolf – apparently Sammy – told her.

"Really?" the biped gasped.

"You deserve it, Chrisy." Sammy grinned.

Chrisy smiled, reaching a hand to her waist and grabbing a red and white ball. "Okay then. I choose Pidgeotto!" The ball hit the ground and exploded into bright light. The light then formed into the shape of a large brown bird with a shiny pink mane.

"Another one, huh?" the bird smiled. Rarity's eyes widened. This creature talked like her! "I guess Rainbow was right then. You really aren't Pokémon."

"D-did you say Rainbow?" Rarity frowned.

"Yep. Just met her actually. I guess you two are friends?"

"The best!" the unicorn cried, stepping towards the bird. "You have to tell me where she is! I've been out here alone for hours!"

Pidgeotto looked hesitant. "I can get you to your friend, but…"

"But what?"

"It's gonna hurt." The bird looked away, glancing pleadingly at Chrisy.

"That doesn't matter. I have to find my friends!" Rarity begged.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!" Chrisy cried.

"When I hit you just pretend to faint, okay?!"

"Um… o-okay?"

"Good. Sorry about this!" With that the bird lunged at Rarity, trailing white energy. The unicorn cried out as the creature slammed into her, knocking her flying.

 _Just pretend to faint, okay?!_

Rarity stumbled to her hooves, shaking, before suddenly collapsing to the ground. She felt something smack into her side before she was enveloped in warmth. The unicorn felt herself growing smaller, but it felt… nice. She let out a sigh and allowed the darkness to steal her. When she opened her eyes again, she was inside a large, plain white sphere. It was completely empty and lacking any sort of décor. The unicorn snorted softly, slightly embarrassed by the sound she made but still preferring it to the basicness of the area.

"Hey, you okay?" Rarity stood up suddenly as one of the walls turned black, revealing a large brown head.

"Pidgeotto? Yes, darling, I'm fine. I suppose your roughness was necessary?" Rarity smiled reassuringly. "Although I have to say that this place–"

The bird suddenly flew inside, a blanket and pillow gripped in his talons. "Don't say it; Rainbow complained about the same thing. I'll get her in here as soon as I can, but for now you should rest. I can imagine you're a little achy."

The unicorn nodded sheepishly, regretting the ache in her ribs from where the large bird had hit her. She looked up at the bird in surprise as the blanket was draped across her back and the pillow dropped by her head. Pidgeotto smiled warmly at her before fleeing through the wall. The unicorn smiled slightly before settling under the blanket. It wasn't particularly fashionable, but at least the colours were complimentary. She sighed, closing her eyes and rested her head atop the pillow, allowing darkness to take her away once more.


End file.
